finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Forum:Seitenbreite
Ich habe gerade zusammen mit Yuuki versucht, die Seitenbreite des Artikelraumes zu verbreitern, was aber nicht wirklich geklappt hat. Wir klemmen uns weiter dahinter, sobald wir da mehr in Erfahrung bringen können. Damit gemeint ist, dass die braunen Streifen links und rechts (also der Hintergrund) verkleinert und dafür der Artikelraum (also alles in der Mitte) vergrößert wird. Macht mal bitte zum Vergleich in einem zweiten Browsertab unsere Hauptseite und die vom FFXIV-Wiki nebeneinander auf. Merkt ihr den Unterschied? Wie steht ihr dazu? Findet ihr das gut? Schlecht? Give me Feedback. Vielleicht hat sich der eine oder andere schon gefragt was man mit dem Platz da links und rechts anfangen könnte. Ich habe mir auch schon oft überlegt, da irgendwelche bestimmten FF-Charaktere abzubilden. Aber das lenkt dann eventuell viel zu sehr von den Artikeln an sich ab und ist nur Effekthascherei. Ich brauche den Hintergrund überhaupt nicht, denn wenn er weg ist (oder wenigstens schmaler), bleibt mehr Platz für die Artikel und sie sind nicht mehr so extrem gestaucht. P.S. Was wir hier machen ist streng gesehen ein Vergehen gegen Wikias Richtlinie und ihre Intention hinter dem neuen Look (der zur Überraschung aller den offiziellen Namen Wikia trägt). Ich sehe die schmalere Seitenbreite als einen weiteren Protest gegen die Zwangsanpassung, denn ich verstehe bis heute noch nicht, was am neuen Look besser sein soll. DelNorte 11:16, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Ich entschuldige mich tausendmal, dass ich diesen Thread einen Tag lang übersehen habe. Wie dem auch sei. Ich finde den neuen Look zwar gewöhnungsbedürftig und unpraktisch, aber sonst habe ich auch keine Probleme mehr damit. Wenn ihr den Rand verbreitert kriegt wunderbar, wenn nicht auch gut. Was ich allerdings ohne wenn und aber umgesetzt haben will ist folgendes: Wenn man einen Artikel bearbeitet, sollen da zum einen die Bearbeitungshilfen wieder aufgelistet werden und zum anderen möchte ich gerne das Artikelsuchfenster beim Bearbeiten nicht deaktiviert haben... --TheBlue 17:02, 2. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Meinst du die Leiste mit den Knöpfen für Fett, Kursiv, Link, Externer Link usw. ? Die ist noch da, genauso wie die Artikelsuchleiste. Also bei mir zumindest. DelNorte 18:06, 2. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich persönlich finde die Verbreiterung sehr sehr gut; aber ich habe auch einen etwas breiteren Desktop und daher ist das Einzige, das ich zu bedenken gebe, dass nicht jeder einen breiten Bildschirm besitzt und daher u.U. horizontal scrollen muss, um in den Genuss einer ganzen Seite zu kommen (Monaco hat sich da ja automatisch angepasst...). Von dem her wäre es genial, wenn ihr das irgendwie prozentual anpassen könntet. Weiterhin finde ich es ebenfalls besser, an die Ränder keine Bilder zu klatschen. Das lenkt echt zu sehr ab... höchstens in Anlehnung an das "Almanach-Buch"-Thema ein aufgeschlagenes Buch, das nach unten hin in eine Farbe reinverblendet wird... wobei viele User sich dann erstmal fragen könnten, ob es hier echt um FF geht und wo sie denn gelandet sind. Ne, es passt so, wie es ist^^ --Gunblade73 19:40, 2. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Ich möchte mich auch mal einklinken - DelNorte hat schon recht, ich mach das ganze rein aus protest und weil es einfach verdammt unsinnig ist, das wichtigste an einem Wiki einzustauchen - gibt es keine Artikel mehr, gibt es keine Wikis mehr. Und ich persönlich lese lieber nen langen breiten text, als nen überlangen schmalen text. Aber zumindest lies sich mit der "inoffiziellen" verbreiterung des Artikelraums die original Optik wieder herstellen. Blättert ein wenig durch das FFXIV wiki und wehcselt mal gelegentlich unter Einstellungen --> Skin - in den Monaco look zurück. Fast identisch das Artikel aussehen - aber halt leider nicht gern gesehen bei Wikia diese anpassung. Aber ich finde eure gut ausgeschmückte Artikel hätten wesentlich mehr platz verdient - so wie früher eben! Es liest sich einfach besser [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 12:21, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) War ja klar, dass wieder mein PC spinnt oh man. Naja, dann such ich mir dafür die Lösung wohl selbst raus. Wenn ihr jedenfalls den Rand verbreitert, lasst das mit dem Hintergrundbild sein. Das wäre zuviel des guten. Und was die sache mit dem Breitbildschirm angeht: Ich habe einen quadratischen :( Aber auch hier wird das FFXIV Wiki einwandfrei dargestellt. Also solange ein Bildschirm nicht höher als Breit ist, sollte das kein Problem werde^^ PS: Gunblade, meintest du vielleicht horizontal Scrollen. Oder bin ich wieder aufm Schlauch? --TheBlue 12:33, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Ahrm... was hab ich denn geschrieben?^^ Ups, haben wir da eine neue Abart der Rechts-Links-Oben-Unten-Schwäche entdeckt oder sollte ich aufmerksamer meine Beiträge schreiben? ;D --Gunblade73 16:08, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC)